Blades, Bloodsuckers and Babysitting
by VoledmortCan'tStopTheRock
Summary: Based on Kurinoone's The Darkness Within Trilogy. Harry minds Nigel for a night, all is not however as it seems. How must Harry protect Nigel and himself when fifty deadly creatures come knocking for a meal? Hurt/comfort and lots of action. SexyDark!Harry


**Disclaimer: **This story is based on Kurinoone's The Darkness Within trilogy which is based on A Shattered Prophecy by Project Dark Overlord, so all things that relate to her story belong to her or Project Dark Overlord. If you haven't read TDW already, I'd strongly suggest doing so – not only will it help you understand this one-shot but it's also an excellent read . JK Rowling also owns the characters and anything else you recognize.

**A/N: **I've currently returned from the US to my hometown in Australia, so I'm a little rusty at writing at the moment. Hopefully, I've characterised everyone as close to Kurinoone's creations as possible and there's not any gaping mistakes :P. (it originally began as a fluff fic between Harry and Nigel, but I found that I didn't have enough to write about and…err, well, went a little crazy…)

**Dedication: **this story I firstly dedicate to Kurinoone for allowing me to actually write it, and secondly (but certainly not leastly) to my awesome friend Tilly, who gave me the inspiration in the first place .

PS: by the way, this story is set any ware in A Part of Me before James quits being an Auror.

xxx

"And there's some bolognaise sauce in the freezer for dinner."

Harry smiled, shifting Nigel's slight weight on his arm, "Thanks Alice."

"Oh not a problem Harry," Frank answered, a mixture of pride and admiration on his face as he observed his three year old son tighten his grip around Harry's neck, "we're just glad you could do this for us, it's been hell trying to find someone to mind him that we trust."

Harry smirked, but a slight tinge appeared on his cheeks, "what? Don't think your precious Auror buddies are up to standards?"

"Yes, that's exactly right," Alice smiled, "We think you're the best person to protect him should anything happen. Our one man Auror unit."

Frank cut in, "And we'll make sure to tell the whole department how delightfully tender and caring you are around him, and what a wonderful babysitter the intangible Harry Potter makes."

Harry's smile dropped comically, although the corners of his mouth twitched, "you wouldn't dare…"

Alice gave a feral smile, "Nah, we won't give any details. We'll just tell them we dumped our kid with you for the night. That'll stir up some controversy."

"I can just imagine their faces," Harry grinned, absentmindedly moving his hand to pat Nigel's back as he gave a cough.

Just then Neville appeared running down the stairs, dressed impeccably in black dress robes like his father. Harry turned to face him as Frank and Alice watched from the front doorway.

"Sorry I'm late, I lost my cufflink under -" Neville stopped short when he saw Harry standing holding his brother, "Under…under the bookshelf. Mum I thought we were getting a babysitter?"

Alice gave her son a stern look, "We have Nev. Harry's kindly agreed to look after Nigel while we're at the function."

Neville seemed to think better of arguing; instead he walked over to Harry and placed a hand on Nigel's back. Bright eyes stared up at him from the chest they were pressed against. Neville however, was looking at Harry with a steely expression, "Look after him. If there's so much as a _scratch_ -"

"Neville!"

"No it's okay Frank," Harry said, his gaze never wavering from Neville's face, "I completely understand."

The other boy's confidence seemed to diminish after his father's chiding and he tore his eyes away from Harry and grinned at his younger brother, "Have fun Tiger. Don't cause too much trouble."

"Bye Nev," Nigel mumbled tiredly before burrowing his face into Harry's shoulder.

"That's interesting," Alice said curiously, "normally he's absolutely mortified whenever we have to leave."

"I think he's tired," Harry provided, looking down at his charge, "I'll put him to bed soon."

Frank smiled, "Feed him first though, otherwise he wakes up at odd hours and puts his sleeping pattern out of wack."

Harry nodded and shifted his forearm as it began to cramp under Nigel's persistent weight. He'd opted to go Muggle in a pair of dark blue jeans, converse shoes and a black T-shirt. His wand lay on the kitchen table.

Frank looked at his watch and gave a start, "Its seven o'clock. We'd better be off. Thanks again Harry; we'll most likely be back at around midnight so feel free to stay in the guestroom tonight."

"Thanks Frank," he replied, and then smirked, "now don't go ruining my reputation."

"Wouldn't dream of it Harry."

Both parents moved in and kissed Nigel goodbye, who only answered by digging a deeper niche into Harry's shoulder. Neville moved over to stand next to his parents, and then the three of them walked out onto the porch where the Anti-Apparition wards ended and turned, disappearing on the spot, leaving Harry staring at an empty doorway.

He shut the door and locked it, walking back into the lounge room. The Longbottom's had a nice house, an older styled home with rich dark woods and a cosy fireplace. They'd moved out of the muggle trailer they were living in before, to their old house which thankfully the relatives had not decided to sell when they supposedly 'died'.

Walking into the kitchen Harry gently jostled Nigel awake, "Hey little man, you still need some dinner."

"'m not hungry 'lex."

"Rubbish, I'm sure there's something you'd like..." Harry opened the cupboard and rustled through it one handily, "How about…Macaroni and Cheese?"

"No – no 'fanks," Nigel yawned.

"Okay…what about…tomato soup?" when he didn't answer Harry tried again, "how 'bout…noodles...mashed potatoes?"

He looked down to see Nigel fast asleep again, his miniature chest rising and falling against his own, "alright, maybe you are just a little too tired for dinner."

Leaving the kitchen Harry made his way up to Nigel's bedroom on the second floor. Placing him on the bed he pulled the Quidditch themed quilt over him, quietly turned off the light and left the room, flexing his stiff bicep as he did so. That kid was getting heavy.

Harry had been reluctant at first to mind Nigel while Frank, Alice and Neville attended the annual Auror Banquet (a dinner where all the high ranking and award receiving Aurors gathered and drank a bit too much), not because he didn't want to see Nigel but because he'd never really looked after a kid before. His dad had been invited, and had wanted Harry to go with him, his mum and Damian but Harry flat out refused. There was no way in hell, (he'd said to his dad), that he, Harry Potter, ex-_Dark Prince_ extraordinaire was going into a room teeming with the very people who'd tried to kill him the year before. His father had been a little disappointed but not that surprised with Harry's reaction and so had told him he should baby-sit Nigel while the Longbottom's attended. Harry had had thought about it, and after much internal debate, had agreed.

He had decided to treat it like a mission. Follow procedure, and be disciplined and in control. Or at least that's what he hoped would happen. Destroying wayward Death Eaters or Daywalkers and looking after a three year old boy were completely different objectives after all…

Flopping down on the couch Harry took his wand from the table and twirled it in his fingers; the room was dark except for the bright light shining in from the kitchen and the flickering of the fire in the heath. Perhaps this was time for some light reading…

It was not an hour later when he heard it.

"…'lex!"

Harry shot up, wand in hand and senses strained. His body reacting instinctively.

"…'lex…'lex!"

He ran. Full pelt. Up the stairs and into Nigel's room, his breathing elevated, finally coming to a stop by his bed and kneeling down.

"What's the matter Nigel?" he asked, hastily sliding his wand into its wrist holder in an attempt not to alarm the child, "do you feel sick?"

Nigel peered up at him with sleepy eyes and then rubbed at them with little fists and gave a yawn, "No, 'm jus' hungry."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. Hungry. Not dying. Got it.

"Okay then, do you want to come down and I'll make you something?"

Nigel's eyes brightened immediately and he leapt up, "Yeah! Can I have some – some chocolate biscuits?"

"Of course," Harry answered, amused as Nigel bounced on his knees on the bed, "but only after a substantial meal. We don't want you starving."

Harry had no idea how the kid could have so little energy one minute and then be completely hyper the next. Either way, Nigel needed food now and Harry was going to get it.

"Would you like me to carry you or do you want to walk?" he asked.

"Piggy-back! Piggy-back!"

"Piggy-back?" Harry chuckled, turning around, glad no one but Nigel would know about this, "Okay, climb aboard."

He carried Nigel down to the kitchen and then swung him around so that he rested on his hip. They both peered into the cupboard.

"So, what'd you like?" Harry asked, his green eyes flickering over the contents.

"Uh…" Nigel contemplated, "what 'bout pancakes?"

"Sounds good," Harry answered, "do you want to get down so I can start making them?"

"No!" the child exclaimed as though that was the most blasphemous thing in the world to suggest, "I wanna stay wif you 'lex!"

Harry laughed, "Okay, okay!"

They set about getting the ingredients out. Soon the table was graced with the presence of flour, milk and eggs. Harry, although never having to cook most his life, still learned the basic skill as part of his training regime with Voldemort. He therefore luckily had the right idea of how to make a batch of pancakes.

They were just about to empty some flour into a bowl when the doorbell rang.

Harry dropped the bowl with a clatter. This didn't feel right at all. Frank and Alice weren't due back until midnight, and who would be calling at such a late hour with no notice? He quietly put Nigel down and drew his wand. The doorbell rang a second time.

"Stay here Nigel," he said seriously, and luckily the child seemed to understand Harry's sudden tenseness, "and try to be _really _quiet. Can you do that for me?"

He looked up at Harry seriously, "Pwomise 'lex."

Harry grinned at him and ruffled his hair, "that's my little man."

The bell rang a third time. Harry walked to the door, his wand held tightly in his fingers; there was no way he was taking any chances with Nigel's wellbeing. It rang a fourth time, but now Harry was there already and he pulled it open…

"Ah, Mr Potter! Finally we've found y -"

And slammed it shut.

xxx

Frank had never been much of a party person, but he was enjoying this banquet quite a bit. The room was set up with a stage at the front and three long tables, like Hogwarts ones, where the Aurors and their families could sit. He and Alice sat opposite the Potters and between Moody and Kingsley and his wife. There was a dance floor behind them. It was rather fun catching up with old friends whilst not having to worry about little Nigel. He knew that he was safe with Harry. It saddened him to think Neville didn't think so, although it was understandable why.

They had their dinner, which was lovely, and listened to some speeches, and then they were told the dance floor was open for business. Frank smiled when James and Lily immediately got up to waltz. Neville soon followed with the partner he was allowed to take. Damian scowled at their antics.

"I wish Harry was here," he muttered, "then this actually might be fun."

Alice laughed. "You could've taken someone. What about Hermione?"

Damien's eyes widened, "_Hermione_? She's _years _older than me!"

Just then Moody snapped his head around to look at Damien and said rather loudly so that their half of the table fell silent, "Yes, where is that Potter lad? Seems kind of suspicious he's not coming. Every other family is here in full!"

Damien glared at the paranoid Auror, "well, maybe he didn't feel like dealing with all you guys accusing him of doing something!"

"We wouldn't be accusing him of anything if he was actually here!"

Everyone one at their table was now looking at them with rapt attention. Like it was some theatre play and they were the performing animals.

"My brother has not done _a thing._ If anything he's done more than any of you guys put together!"

"What!" Moody growled, "Killed the thing he called '_Father'_ all his life? Refusing to work with Albus? Taking away _years _of Frank and Alice's wizarding life?"

Frank was angry now. Moody had no idea what he was talking about, "how about _saving _my family's lives Alastor?"

"He still should've -"

"He was _fourteen_. _Fourteen _years old and told to murder a family by the greatest Dark Lord in history! Damn it Alastor, can't you see how great it is that he _didn't _kill us?" Frank's eyes glinted angrily, "you might not have the full story, but we definitely do."

Moody opened and closed his mouth comically, decided it wasn't worth the fight and looked down at his food again. His magical eye zoomed around the ballroom as if Death Eaters were going to pop up at any second.

"Let's go dance," Frank said, getting up and taking his wife's hand.

Soon, almost everyone was on the dance floor, the exception of course being Moody and a couple of the other Aurors. Frank and Alice were thoroughly enjoying themselves and it was with great surprise when the two grand doors of the ballroom burst open with a pulse of powerful magic and a familiar voice called out to them.

"Frank! Alice!"

Frank saw the dance floor part so as to let the person through to them. The band had ceased playing the minute the doors were flung open and the rest of the Aurors watched with rapped attention as Harry Potter ran with a slight limp towards them.

There was a large lesion on his neck seeping wet blood, and his arms were cut and bleeding. His nose seemed to have been fractured and was also covered in crimson liquid, and his injured leg shook a little under his weight. Harry clutched his wand tightly in his right hand, blood from his forearm dripping down off the tip. Despite his injuries however, he still possessed that intimidating feel of 'don't mess with me' in those steely green eyes, whom Frank noticed, in his frozen state, were slightly darker than before.

James and Lily had run to help him but Harry just shook them off, pushing his way further over to the surprised Alice and Frank.

"Daywalkers," Harry spat as he and the rest of the ballroom listened, "Daywalkers, at your house. At least fifty of them. Broke through the wards."

Frank suddenly came to life, if _Harry, _the best dueller since Merlin himself was injured this badly then – "Daywalkers! What about Nigel? Oh god Harry, please don't tell me he's -"

"No," Harry said firmly, wandlessly creating a towel in his left hand and mopping up his face, "Nigel's okay, he's at St Mungos getting treatment. He'll be alright."

"Oh thank god!" Alice cried, and she wrapped her arms around Harry, "thankyou so much."

Harry smiled tiredly after she broke away, "It's alright. Your house is sort of destroyed a bit though."

"As long as you're both alive," said Frank, noticing as Harry became paler and paler, "You need a healer Harry."

"I just feel a little dizzy," Harry muttered, "and kind of fatigued, I had to utilise a bit of my magic."

"You're suffering from blood loss," said Lily firmly, who'd walked from his side to face him and began examining his various wounds, her face had also lost colour, "if you loose anymore you could need a blood transfusion."

Suddenly a voice echoed from the silent Auror's surrounding them, "I don't believe you! Fifty Daywalkers! That's impossible!"

James snapped his head around to the voice, furious, "Who the hell said that?"

Someone began pushing their way through the crowd and eventually revealed themselves. James's eyes narrowed when he saw who it was. Harry's just darkened a shade; anyone within a five metre radius would have felt a sudden increase of magical energy.

Charles Blake stood in all his pompous glory, arms folded and staring at Harry with something akin to hate and disbelief, "Daywalkers are notorious murderers, which even we Aurors struggle to destroy. How the hell could _one _person possibly kill fifty of them?"

"With apparent ease," Harry hissed, "if all you pontifical Aurors – sorry dad – were actually trained properly to deal with them you would have the problem under much better control!"

Blake spluttered, "_Trained _better! Who do you think you are? Merlin?"

Harry stepped forward towards Blake. He ran his left hand over the length of his wand, magically transforming it into a gleaning sword. The man gulped audibly.

"Fire-curses and stunners won't help you against a Daywalker Mr Blake," Harry said smoothly, examining the tip of his transfigured wand; enjoying the sudden strain in Blake's demeanour, "And yet, the Auror department _continues _to use these useless techniques. I have not met _one _Auror that knows how to utilise a sword correctly, despite the fact that this is the primary weapon the enemy has. How do you expect to beat something when you barely understand it?"

"Are you suggesting that we use _muggle _techniques against these monsters," Blake said dumfounded.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Considering you're being beaten by muggle techniques, then _yes!_ When Voldemort fitted Death Eaters with a machete each and told them how to use it in a two day training course, their survival rates against Daywalkers increased by thirty five percent! The regime purchased those knives out of the muggle market for three Knuts a piece!"

Harry nonverbally changed the sword back into his wand, acutely aware of the sudden coldness in the room. It seemed Aurors didn't particularly like talking about Voldemort very much. Harry could care less; if they weren't smart enough to use the dark regime's discoveries to benefit them, then it wasn't his problem. So long as he told his dad and Sirius the best ways to survive he was perfectly happy to walk away from the rest of the Auror community.

Blake continued to stare at him, "You-Know-Who used _muggle _weapons? Who are you trying to kid boy? He would never do that!"

Harry rolled his eyes again, "Are you seriously trying to tell me that you knew Voldemort better than I did?"

The Auror struggled to form a sentence.

"Look," Harry said, pointing his wand at his skull and extracting a silvery memory, "I'll give you my memory of what happened and you can show it around to all your Auror buddies and make your own conclusion, but right now I've got to go to St Mungo's with the Longbottom's. Nigel is being operated on at the moment and I'm sure he'll want his parents and brother to be there when he wakes up."

Harry snapped his fingers and a small phial appeared in his hands where he put the memory. Instead of giving it to Blake however, he threw it to Kingsley Shacklebolt who looked at him curiously.

"Sorry, I just don't trust the douchebag over there," Harry said jerking his head towards Blake, "I'm sure you'll find a good use for it. Perhaps get some decent knives for these poor sods."

The room was silent for a split second, and then unexplainably, _inexplicably,_ people began to laugh, and then to clap, and then suddenly nearly three hundred Aurors were whooping and cheering, yelling things out like "Merlin's testicles! Blake needed that!" and "thank god! At least someone's got the balls to fix something!" and "I'm gonna get a machete just for the hell of it now!"

Harry scowled, looking at Kingsley, "I'm only doing this because I'm getting sick of always having to fight off Daywalkers. That's your job, and quite frankly you're all quite shit at it."

Kingsley hid his smile, "of course Harry, I'll look into it."

Suddenly Neville was in his face, despite the noise, "Nigel's getting operated on? What happened?"

Harry's expression turned grim, "I'll tell you when we get to St Mungo's," and then added to Frank and Alice, "We'd better go. I asked Molly Weasley if she could be there for him when I went to get you."

They made there way to the Apparition points that were out past the grand doors, Harry leaning on his father in an attempt to take some strain off his leg. Soon the commotion of the rambunctious Aurors left them. James noticed his son becoming heavier and heavier on his shoulder and soon Frank had to support his other side. Damien watched on worriedly.

"We're nearly there Harry," reassured James, squeezing the hand that was draped across his shoulder, "Harry? _Harry!_"

James stumbled as his son lost consciousness, placing him down gently with Frank as he watched Lily checked Harry's vitals, her hands slightly shaking.

"I think its blood loss and a little bit of magical exhaustion," she said, her eyes bright, "he must have heavier wounds else ware. Frank and Alice if you want to go straight onto St Mungo's with Neville we'll follow with Harry."

Alice nodded and proceeded to apparate to the hospital, closely followed by Neville and Frank, the latter looking back worriedly on Harry.

Lily conjured a stretched, which James and Damien carefully moved Harry onto. Utilising a simple levitation charm Lily floated him over to the Apparition point.

"I'll take him straight to the emergency ward," she said, taking hold of her son's hand and looking at James, "I think it would be best if you went and saw that memory he gave Kingsley. I don't know what type of injuries he's sustained and we could gather some vital information from it."

James nodded affirmatively, "Damy, you go with your mother. I'll be at the hospital as soon as possible."

The Auror watched as his family disappeared before rushing back into the ballroom.

xxx

Neville had never seen his parents so distressed, although he was sure he didn't look that good either. His mum had run into the St Mungo's waiting room and demanded to see Nigel, only to be informed that he was still in the operation and that they'd have to wait for half an hour. She was only placated by Molly Weasley laying a hand on her shoulder and telling her it was alright.

His father seemed too nervous and scared to actually say anything.

"It'll be okay," Molly whispered to Alice, "they got to him on time."

Neville spoke up, "What happened?"

Molly looked over to him, "I was cleaning the house because I couldn't sleep and Harry apparated straight into my kitchen. He looked pretty beaten up – blood, gore, bruises - _everything_. He told me that he'd just taken Nigel to the hospital and he'd be going straight into theatre and would I be able to be there for him. Of course I said yes. Then, before I could say anything else, he apparated away, presumably to get you."

Neville looked at the floor, just imagining what type of fighting must've gone on while they were dancing away at the ball. His father spoke up shakily.

"What's actually wrong with him?"

"They think he let out a massive burst of defensive magic, and the force of it ruptured his spleen. It also rendered him unconscious," Molly answered quietly; "they say that if Harry hadn't gotten him here when he did, he probably would've died."

"Oh god," Frank whispered.

Just then, a tired looking Healer approached them, "Hello, you must be the Longbottoms? I'm Healer Chamberlain."

Alice shot up, "How's my son?"

Healer Chamberlain smiled, "He's doing very well. He's in a stable condition, but the anaesthesia charm is in the process of wearing off so he's still a bit groggy. You can visit him now if you'd like."

"Yes, we would," Frank all but demanded.

Molly stayed back while Neville and his parents were led through varying parts of the hospital to a unit labelled: Paediatrics – Magical Exhaustion Unit. The Healer pushed the door open and led them to the furtherest ward.

Neville couldn't help but gasp. His brother looked so tiny and vulnerable nestled in the crisp white linen sheets of the hospital bed, differing spells bleeping above him in time with his heart and breathing. Neville felt his eyes moisten.

His father leaned down and brushed his brother's tiny forehead.

"Nigel?" He whispered.

Half closed brown eyes peeked up at them, "'lex?"

"No, sweetheart," his mother also whispered, "it's mummy and daddy and Nev."

Nigel moaned in discomfort as he tried to move, "where's 'lex? The – the baddies have 'lex!"

Neville, surprising even himself, spoke up, "Har – Alex is okay Nigel. He's being helped like you."

A few tears leaked out of Nigel's eyes as he clutched the sheets, "it _hurts!_ I wonna see 'lex _now_! The mean peop – people have him!"

Alice had silent tears streaming down her face; Frank's eyes gleaned as he held his wife. Neville just felt numb. For the first time in his life, he wished Harry was there with him, just so Nigel wouldn't have to suffer.

"'m tired," his brother breathed, yawning and closing his eyes.

"Then sleep. We'll still be here when you wake up, Tiger," and then against all his instincts, Neville added quietly, "and maybe you'll get to see Alex sooner."

Nigel smiled and gave a dry sniff, "'K. But you have to stay too Nev; with mummy and daddy. 'Cause 'lex isn't here to figh – fight the baddies for me."

Neville swallowed, "We'll stay. Don't worry."

Placated, his brother burrowed his face into the pillow and fell asleep, his family quietly standing guard.

xxx

James was scared. He didn't like to admit it, but he was. Terrified, to be exact. Watching as Harry collapsed and not being able to do anything about it reminded him much too clearly of the end of a certain battle last year. James never wanted to relive that instance ever again, but it seemed today he'd come rather close to doing so.

Kingsley looked surprised when he ran into the hall; again the low murmur of voices fell silent as he approached the Head Auror.

"Kingsley," said James respectfully but firmly, "I need Harry's memory, it could help with identifying some of his injuries."

The Auror looked grim, "I'm sorry James, but I can't do that until a committee of Aurors has looked into it; the memory is considered evidence now."

James stiffened, "Are you telling me," he hissed furiously, "that while my _son _is bleeding and exhausted you won't give me the tools necessary to help him!"

"It's not that I don't want to help Harry, James," Kingsley said, genuinely remorseful, "but you _know _what would happen to me if I betrayed my confidentiality contract."

James gripped his hair and looked at the ceiling, he knew Kingsley was right – Harry wasn't dying, but he wasn't exactly healthy either; whatever the case, it didn't merit Kingsley being stripped of his magic. He had a feeling even Harry would reject the idea.

"Make us the committee," a gruff voice sounded. James snapped his head around to see Moody, with his normal eye on Kingsley and his revolving one on James, "we're in a room full of Aurors. We're all licensed and qualified to observe evidence. Potter, as a relation to the subject you can't watch it _alone _but part of a committee you can."

James turned to Kingsley, "Would that work?"

Kingsley thought for a moment, "Yes, I believe it would."

"Then let's do it!"

His boss nodded, "All personnel _not _a qualified Auror please leave the premises."

Almost half of the ballroom population left, whispering excitedly. Only uniform clad men and women remained.

"All willing participants of the committee please raise their wands," Kingsley said quickly, every Auror in the room raised their wand.

James looked around, eyes widening, "Hey, _wait!_ _Everyone _is going to see this?"

"I'm sorry," Kingsley said, "but this is an MLE document now, so any law enforcement worker can view it. They're just contracted not to repeat it."

James just sighed and nodded in defeat, as Kingsley performed a mass magical committee inauguration. Taking out the phial of silvery memory he waved his wand at it, muttering a spell so it enabled a large congregation of people view it. The memory expanded into a holographic replica of Harry and Nigel in Frank and Alice's kitchen, except unlike a muggle hologram, they appeared solid apart from the walls which were transparent and almost invisible, enabling the scene to be viewed from every angle.

"_So, what'd you like?"_ James watched as Harry held Nigel on his hip, both of them looking into the cupboard. The Aurors in the room seemed disarmed by the normality of the situation. James had feeling they'd expected a full on battle to pop up.

"_Uh…what 'bout pancakes?"_

"_Sounds good, do you want to get down so I can start making them?"_

"_No! I wonna stay wif you 'lex!"_ James noted the slight confusion in the room when Harry was referred to as ''lex'. He didn't care what they thought, but his heart constricted when his son let out a laugh.

"_Okay, okay!"_

Harry one handily set out getting all the ingredients for pancakes. James heard people begin to mutter in the hall, but they all fell quiet when the doorbell rang. Harry was suddenly tense and alert, the Aurors recognised his demeanour from previous battles; it was one of complete and utter attentiveness and discipline.

"_Stay here Nigel, and try to be really quiet. Can you do that for me?"_

"_Pwomise 'lex."_

James had wide eyes in anticipation. He didn't know if he wanted to know what was behind that door. Not even the uncharacteristically strong affection Harry showed toward Nigel was enough to take the fear away from James.

"_That's my little man."_

Harry drew his wand and moved to the door as the bell rang a number of times. Nigel peeked out from the kitchen. Finally he got there, and without hesitating, opened it.

"Oh _fuck_," James whispered, only slightly hearing the rest of the room murmur similar things.

Standing on the porch, a sadistic and evil smirk plastered on its face, was a Daywalker; and behind him stood a whole swarm of followers. Their swords and daggers, and various other weapons glinted in the moonlight.

"_Ah, Mr Potter! Finally we've found y -"_

James's pride for his son increased to new heights as Harry sprung into action, slamming the door shut and apparating over to Nigel. Scooping the little boy into his arms he raced up the stairs and the memory left the ground floor. James had guessed that although Harry could apparate, he couldn't take Nigel with him through the wards.

Casting a disillusionment charm on the boy James watched as Harry told him to hide under the bed and not come out unless he told him to.

"_You have to promise me, Nigel, to be quiet. The baddies can sense silencing spells -"_

Harry glanced over his shoulder as there were a series of bangs and crashes downstairs and all around the house. He focused back on his charge.

"_Promise?"_

James could just imagine through Nigel's voice the fearful expression he would've been wearing.

"_Pwomise 'lex."_

Harry gave a small smile, _"that's my little man."_

Every Auror in the room was dead silent as hologram Harry sped down the stairs, transforming his wand into a gleaming sword. Arriving just in time to face the door as it was blasted off its hinges.

"_Harry, Harry, Harry…"_ the Daywalker said, walking toward James's son; his minions - or what James supposed were his minions - filtering in behind him and filling the room, _"How long I've wanted to meet you."_

"_Well, I certainly have never wanted to meet you," _Harry growled, and James noticed the slight concentration on his face as he reached out with his magic to feel the proximity of the other Daywalkers, _"now get the hell out of this house."_

"_But I came here especially for you…and, does my nose detect the slight essence of another young wizard?"_

"_There is no one here but me," _Harry retorted firmly, eyes narrowing, _"And why _are_ you here for me?"_

The Daywalker chuckled,_ "Why to _change _you of course! You're such a powerful mortal, how could I resist?"_

Harry said nothing, but his eyes darkened.

"_Not a willing participant I suppose? Not many of them are…" _The Daywalker seemed to be reminiscing and glanced at the ceiling for a split second.

Harry took his chance and leapt into action, swinging his sword in an arc through the air and slicing a large gash in the Daywalker's chest. James could almost hear the rest of the Aurors silently cheering. Twisting himself around Harry dodged a retaliating blow and speared his sword into a second attacking vampire, carving a path through its chest and then wrenching the blade upwards, splitting the creature in half and reducing it to ashes.

The main Daywalker lunged forward for another assault but Harry rotated out of the way and swung his weapon with him and managed to slice the heads off three Daywalkers before jumping a blow to his feet and at the same time landing a turning kick in the throat of another, snapping its neck with a loud crack. Noticing the animals closing in on him, Harry threw his palm out and a burst of wandless magic blew ten Daywalkers away from him. Simultaneously, Harry swung his sword around without looking and caught a Daywalker that was behind him in the stomach. Spinning around to face it Harry grasped the hilt with both hands and tore it diagonally through it and the bodies of the four Daywalkers beside it, slicing them all in half and reducing them to ash.

James watched in wonder as his son fought, ducking and weaving against the onslaught of swords and daggers. The Aurors around him were speechless, James vaguely noticed that for once, Moody wasn't flickering around the room with his magical eye; _both _were focused on the scene in front of him.

Harry was becoming progressively tired; a fine sheen of perspiration had developed over his forehead and neck. Small and large cuts from various blades littered his arms, seeping crimson blood. Bright rivulets had formed down both and mingled with sweat.

Thirty of the creatures remained. Harry breathed heavily, his magic crackling around him and threatening to explode. James wished it would. For once he hoped that his son's eyes would turn black and his magical instincts would take over. A new cut now adored Harry's cheek and neck, the result of a just deflected dagger attack. The Daywalkers had stopped the fight for a moment, watching as Harry drew laboured breaths; his green orbs flicking around the room like an eagle searching for prey.

"_It would be such a shame to kill you Harry,"_ the main Daywalker said, sauntering right up to his nose; James and the Aurors could tell for his expression that Harry was deeply disgusted, _"you possess such – finesse - in battle that I would almost feel guilty about destroying something so beautiful and…pleasurable to watch."_

Harry stared at him, _"I'm not gay, if that's what you're trying to get at."_

James heard various snorts echo around him in the room. A gurgling sound and a series of coughs informed him an Auror had been in the middle of drinking. He hoped it was Blake.

The Daywalker scowled, _"Such insolence…I'll have to beat it out of you once you're changed."_

Harry smirked, his eyes narrowing dangerously, _"I'll never be changed. I'd rather become an Auror, and believe me, that's saying something. And anyway, I don't even know your name." _

The Daywalker grinned, _"Ah, I'm so very sorry Harry…may I introduce myself? I'm Clan Leader -"_

And then the creature was unconscious in a second, his head removed in two. James had barely blinked before Harry had head butted the beast and swung his sword up to decapitate him.

"_I never said I wanted to know it, bitch."_

Moody was gaping at the scene, "Holy -"

There was a momentary silence as the remaining Daywalkers and Harry stared at each other, unsure of what to do.

"_You – you killed our leader," _one spoke up bravely, her inhuman irises wide.

"_No shit," _Harry said, rolling his eyes but not relaxing his stance, _"now I would _really _appreciate it if you left us the hell alone. I might consider not killing you too!"_

The Daywalker glanced at her peers beside her, and then after nods from both directions she backed away slowly with them. It seemed as if Harry had won.

She was just about to reach the door when she halted abruptly, _"Us?"_

James felt like he'd swallowed a lead weight. Harry, if it were even possible, rapidly paled to the hue of a ghost.

"_Force of habit," _he said gruffly, _"there's normally someone always here with me."_

The creature smirked and sniffed the air; she was out of reach of Harry's blade, _"Do I smell fresh meat on the winds?"_

Then she was gone in a flurry of cloak and pasty skin, sprinting up the stairs. Harry wasted no time and immediately tore after her, carving a path through the throng of Daywalkers trying to follow her aswell. James, for the first time, noticed genuine panic in Harry's face. There were ten Daywalkers still in front of him on the stairs, who barely noticed as he cut five of them down due to their frenzy for young blood.

Harry was too late however when he reached the room he'd hidden Nigel. The creature had already pinpointed Nigel's position and wrenched him out from under the bed. The disillusionment charm had faded away due to Nigel's natural magic and his face expressed so much terror he seemed frozen. Droplets of blood trickled down his arm where the Daywalker's sharp nails held him. His brown eyes were wide and full of fear.

"'_lex!" _James hadn't realised it, but he'd momentarily stopped breathing.

"_Nigel," _Harry said, his voice slightly shaking, _"It's okay, just stay calm. I'll – I'll get you out."_

James shivered as the Daywalker cackled, _"Oh really Mr Potter?"_

Harry yelled in surprise and pain as one of the twenty five odd creatures that had followed him up the stairs smashed a club into his shin. A sickening crack echoed through the room. Taking their chance, they also wrenched away his sword. A split second later, one had slammed the hilt of his dagger into Harry's nose. It began to bleed freely, the scarlet blood pooling on the floor. James had never felt so helpless in his life as he watched his son being restrained by three vampires.

"'_LEX!"_

Nigel was struggling desperately in his captor's arms now; deep incisions littered his small neck and shoulders as the Daywalker held him, laughing.

Suddenly, without warning, there was an almightily flash of bright light, immediately followed by an equally impressive boom. James watched astounded as the Daywalker was blown away from Nigel, smashing into the bedroom wall and sliding down woozily.

James however, only had eyes for his son whose gaze he followed and rested on the unconscious and barely breathing form of Nigel, the sudden burst of accidental magic exhausting him. Again the Daywalkers were rendered speechless, even their primal instinct to drink the young child dry was stifled by the sudden turn of events. Harry tore himself away from his stunned captors and collapsed to his knees beside Nigel, his hands shaking as they checked for a weak pulse. His back was facing James from this angle so he couldn't see his expression, but he was surprised when Harry stood up slowly and walked (despite his probably fractured shin) to Nigel's toy bureau and opened a draw, rummaging through it. He still didn't face James or the vampires.

One of the more hungry Daywalkers lunged towards Nigel but was repelled violently by a shimmering blue shield that had suddenly erupted around the boy.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you," _came Harry's voice, suddenly calm and silky. James had never heard it so cold and dangerous before. The viewers around him seemed to think the same as a sudden chill descended on the Aurors.

Harry turned around and James felt a thrill pulse through his spine. Harry's eyes were pitch black and his being pulsed with magic. The remaining Daywalkers hastily stepped back from the sudden change in his demeanour. They'd obviously heard the stories about the black eyed wizard who could destroy a whole clan of Daywalkers in minutes. Some even tried to run away, but Harry casually flicked his hand and the door slammed shut and locked before they could.

James noticed that Harry was levitating what looked like a squadron of glinting daggers above his left hand. Where he got them, James had no idea. Nigel certainly wouldn't have had them in his toy bureau. The Daywalker's eyes flickered from the knives to Harry for a second and then it was chaos.

James heard a nameless Auror murmur '_kill 'em!_' as Harry threw out his left arm and the daggers went whistling past his ears, shooting into the chests of at least half the vampires and pinning them to the opposite wall. James was glued to the memory as his son waved his hand a second time and melted the protruding handles into molten steel that refused to harden. Instead, it bubbled and squirmed, preventing the creatures from pulling the knives out.

Harry was now in front of Nigel in a protective stance, having wandlessly blasted away the female Daywalker who'd first detected Nigel as she'd lunged at him. Harry's black gaze watched as she let out an ear-splitting scream and smoke began to billow from her skin, Harry's magical fire destroying her from the inside out. His eyes flitted dangerously over the remaining creatures. Wandlessly he summoned his sword and twirled it lazily in his hand.

"_If you weren't so damn annoying," _He hissed, _"I might have some respect for you. Now who's up for a fight?"_

James was slightly relieved when none volunteered, although it was kind of obvious why. Harry raised his eyebrows in question.

"_None? How disappointing."_

Harry hurled his palm at the floor. The ground began to ripple and melt under the Daywalkers feet, followed quickly by the walls. A few threw their last remaining weapons at Harry but he easily deflected them and hissed something in Parseltongue. The wood underneath the carpet broke through in lethal looking thick spikes, the walls doing the same. A Daywalker tried to run between them toward Harry in a last ditch attempt to fight, but James watched as his son simply snapped his fingers and the creature reared back as if punched, loosing his balance and was impaled on one of the growing spikes. The other Daywalkers looked terrified as one of their own exploded into dust.

Harry waved his hand and the door unlocked, however no Daywalkers dared to move to it lest they fall upon the same fate as their fallen comrades. James was almost fearful of Harry now. The darkness that encompassed him was so complete that it almost seemed as if he'd never known him. Like Voldemort was somehow possessing Harry from the grave.

"_I'll give you three seconds to get the hell out of my sight and never come back again,"_ Harry hissed threateningly, counting down on his fingers as the Daywalkers rushed from the room, _"one…two…"_

James noticed with a bit of humour that Harry didn't even have to reach three before they were all gone; the Daywalkers still pinned to the walls continued struggling in earnest to get away. Harry turned to them with a crooked smile, spinning his blade slowly, and casually strolling towards them.

"_You are dirty, rotten and disgusting animals," _he told them lightly, looking every nine in the face, _"give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you."_

None of them answered and Harry sighed, _"Not _one_ reason?"_

James noticed with a jolt that his son's eyes were fading back to their normal brilliant green, and fatigue seemed be to setting in. Turning away from the vampires James watched as Harry sank down next to Nigel again and began tending to his injuries in the wake of the sudden peacefulness. After he'd finished stabilising the boy Harry scooped Nigel's limp form into his arms and turned to the Daywalkers again.

"_I guess I'll just leave you for the Aurors then," _he explained thinly, _"Since none of you can think up a good enough reason to be freed."_

James had to blink his dry eyes painfully as he'd had them open for so long. He watched as Harry made his way hastily to the door when one the Daywalkers spoke up, a hungry and demented throb in his voice.

"_If that kid's dead," _he breathed heavily, eyes fixed on Nigel's prone form in Harry's arms, _"let us at least have a taste…"_

James saw Harry stiffen and his jaw clench. His infuriated son turned around slowly to face the creature.

"_Wrong answer," _He snarled.

The Aurors watched in astonished fascination as Harry gave a slight twitch of his hand and the Daywalkers began to screech and flail about. The daggers Harry had buried in them shifted and mutated within their chests, until eventually the creatures - their eyes wide with fear and surprise - burst into dust.

Nine coloured pencils dropped to the floor.

James stood stock still as the memory terminated, staring at the place where Harry had disappeared. As if in a trance he watched Moody as his magical eye swivelled to face Kingsley beside him.

"I don't give a shit if they're not magical." the scarred Auror stated gruffly, "one of those daggers better be in my hand tomorrow."

xxx

Harry's eyes snapped open. The room was dark where he'd been sleeping. St Mungo's familiar walls and bed swam into his focus and he gave a slight moan when he moved about. His parents must have taken him here when he'd collapsed, he thought, flexing his fingers and cracking his neck.

Looking around the room he noticed his mother and Damien sleeping crookedly in two chairs by his bed. Moonlight streaming in from a crack in the curtains illuminated both their faces. Harry smiled and sat up slowly, ignoring the dizziness that assaulted him. He found his wand on the dresser beside the bed and slowly and quietly looked over his body.

The various cuts and gashes he'd received from the attacking Daywalkers were all sealed and mended, the only evidence of them being faint white scars that crisscrossed his forearms and biceps. The cut on his face was completely invisible when he caught his reflection in the polished frame of his bed. His previously broken shin was tender to the touch but in no way hurt as much as it had.

Harry looked around warily again, noticing from the clock on the wall that it was three thirty in the morning. He was in a private room, most likely for his own safety and privacy. The door stood ajar. Harry smiled; perhaps this was a good time to visit Nigel. Silently transfiguring his hospital garb into a comfortable set of robes he quietly got out of bed and tiptoed on the cold floor out into the passageway.

He assumed Nigel would be in the paediatrics ward considering he was a child, and so he made his way there, luckily not encountering any St Mungo's staff along the way. Looking on the chart outside the ward he discovered that Nigel was in the last room. Silently pushing the door open, Harry made his way over.

The scene that greeted him was similar to the one he'd just left. Nigel was nestled snugly in the bed, his family sleeping in uncomfortable chairs surrounding him. Nigel however, was awake, albeit a little sleepy.

"'lex?" he whispered.

"Yeah, little man," Harry breathed, sinking down to crouch by the bed, "it's me."

Nigel gave a tiny yawn and cough, smiling at Harry brilliantly, "The bad – baddies didn't get you!"

"Nah," Harry replied softly, "we were too good for them."

The little boy reached out a hand to Harry's arm and poked and traced his scars illuminated by the moonlight.

"'m still scared," he said seriously, smile dropping and clutching the blankets, "I don't like the night."

"Neither do I much," Harry said gently, and then noticing the tired circles under Nigel's eyes added, "I think you'd better go to sleep. You'll recover quicker."

"'K," Nigel agreed, closing his eyes, "s'long as you stay 'lex."

"I'll stay," Harry consorted; making sure Nigel was comfortable before sitting back against the bed, wand out and alert.

xxx

Lily let out a little whimper as she began to wake up. He body protested to every move she made and she scrunched her eyes tightly against the discomfort. Eventually, she was able to crack her lids open and be blinded by the sunlight streaming in through a dent in the curtain.

However, all that was wiped from her mind when she found Harry's bed empty. Sitting immediately straighter she nudged Damien awake.

"Damien. _Damien!"_ she said tensely.

Her son proved his unfailing loyalty to the teenage race and ignored her, instead batting away her hand.

"_Damien Jack Potter_, you wake up _right now!"_ Lily hissed, "And tell me if you know where Harry's gone."

This got his attention.

"Harry's gone?" he asked tiredly, looking down at the empty bed, "I have no idea where he's gone. Maybe the Healers took him somewhere."

Just as Lily was about to get up and ask a Healer if that was indeed the case, two voices sounded behind the door to the room. It opened, revealing Harry and a Healer strongly resembling Molly Weasley.

"You shouldn't be up Mr Potter," she tutted, running her wand down Harry's side, "I don't even know _how _you're up. Moderate to severe blood loss and a light case of magical exhaustion should have you in on bed rest for at _least _a day…"

Harry crossed his arms and grinned down at her short stature, "I feel fine. A little tired but that's it. I just wanted to see little Nigel, the last time I saw him he was barely breathing!"

The Healer sighed and put away her wand, "I suppose you're right. If you're feeling okay there's no need to keep you here. Your blood levels are satisfactory and your magic is off the charts – it doesn't even look like you _had _any magical exhaustion."

Harry glanced over and noticed Lily. He grinned at her, "Hey mum. Had a good sleep? You too Damien?"

Lily couldn't take it anymore. Her son was alright, and so was Nigel! Running over she hugged him tightly. The Healer quietly left the room and shut the door.

"Thank God you're okay," she said, taking his face in her hands, "don't you _ever _do that again! If you're hurt you come straight _here!"_

"Mum you're embarrassing him," Damien spoke up beaming, before going over and punching his brother in the arm.

Next second the door opened again and Sirius loped in, a large grin on his face when he saw Harry awake. He threw himself at his godson in a big bear hug. His long arms wrapped tightly around Harry and squeezed, Harry coughed at the pressure.

"Nice to see you too Sirius," he choked, patting his godfather awkwardly on the back.

Sirius broke away from Harry and grinned at him, Harry noticed he was still in his Auror robes, "I'm so glad you're alright. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you burst into the function. I was…err…_predisposed_."

Harry smirked wickedly, "Nothing to do with Madame Rosmerta I suppose…?"

Sirius blushed as Lily and Damien raised their eyebrows at him. He seemed flustered as Harry continued to grin widely.

"I – I don't know what you're talking about…"

"I'm sure," Harry replied in the least convinced tone possible, leisurely examining his nails, "You two just _disappear_ off for a whole weekend for no apparent reason…nothing's going on at _all…_"

Sirius scrunched his face up and aimed a small kick at Harry, but he easily stepped out of the way, "You keep your trap shut young man."

"Okay, okay," Harry surrendered, "I won't torture you any more."

Sirius' smile suddenly faded, "I saw your memory. God Harry, it's a miracle you're alive."

"Who else saw it?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

His godfather gave a nervous chuckle, running his hand through his hair, "Err…well…would it be to far fetch to say every Auror in that ballroom?"

Harry spluttered, "_What?"_

"Yeah, your father had to watch it in a committee so he could see what injuries you received. Everyone in that room wanted to see it."

Harry clenched his jaw, "trust this to happen. I hope they were intimidated enough not to bother me."

Sirius laughed, "Oh trust me, you put on a good show. Some of them are still recovering. Kingsley is looking into purchasing some blades aswell."

"About bloody time! I'm sick of always having to fight off Daywalkers for them."

"Oh yes, about that," Sirius suddenly remembered, "Frank found out how they got through the wards."

Harry stepped back slightly and looked at Sirius imploringly, "Really? How'd they do it? Those wards were pretty sturdy."

"Well," his godfather said with only a tinge of humour in his voice, "it was quite simple actually. Frank thinks that a Daywalker probably intercepted one of the invitations to their house warming party. They were generic, remember? It would be too difficult to write sixty different invites so we just duplicated them."

Harry's eyes widened, "so because it wasn't written to a particular person…"

"It could be used by anyone," Sirius finished, "To enter their house you need to be invited – and that's essentially what the Daywalkers had been. There main target was you, and they knew you were in contact with the Longbottoms. It was a perfect situation – for them."

Harry ran his hand through his hair, "How the hell didn't we see this before?"

His godfather chuckled, "I have no idea, we're all at fault I think. Anyway, I originally came in to tell you that Nigel's asking for you. He seemed a little stressed and his family can't seem to calm him down. He had a bad dream or something."

Harry's eyes widened, "You're telling me this _now!_"

"It slipped my mind a bit…"

But Harry was already out the door and bolting into the passageway before Sirius had even finished. Sirius sighed and turned to Lily and Damien smiling.

xxx

Frank rubbed his forehead tiredly. Nigel's sobs and cries punctured his mind like only a young child's discomfort could. His son had been completely inconsolable since he'd awoken from what must've been a deeply disturbing nightmare.

Sirius had agreed to go get Harry, but he'd been a long while. To make the whole situation more stressful two Aurors had arrived with the intention to ask Nigel some questions about the attack. Alice had flat out refused to allow them near him, and Neville had even snapped at them about being inconsiderate.

Frank closed his eyes for a second but tore them open again when someone brushed past with a rush of air. His gaze found Harry kneeling by Nigel's distraught form and placing a consoling hand on his back. He felt a rush of relief and hope; there may be a good chance Harry could help.

"Nigel?" Harry spoke gently, trying to coax the three year old to take his head from his knees, "What's wrong? The dream wasn't real."

Nigel didn't say anything but instead threw himself at Harry and sobbed uncontrollable into his shoulder. Harry appeared awkward for a moment but then slowly wrapped his arms around the toddler in a gentle hug. He looked curiously over at Frank, as if to ask what had happened, but Frank simply shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

Eventually Nigel's muffled sobs became more subdued and soon he broke away and stared at the sheets of his bed, only a few hiccups marring the silence. He refused to face Harry.

"Nigel," Harry attempted quietly, "do you want to tell me about the dream?"

"It was -was scary," Nigel relented, twisting the sheets in his little palms, "there were big baddies tha – at came and hurt us."

Suddenly there was a small commotion at the door of the ward. Frank's agitated voice echoed through the room.

"I don't _care _about your stupid time regulations; you're _not _going to interrogate my son!"

Alice, who'd been sitting on the opposite side of the bed from Harry looked up and met his eyes nervously. Neville was observing the altercation surreptitiously, unconsciously shielding Nigel from the view of the Aurors at the door.

"_Please _Frank," one of them implored almost desperately, "he's a witness and we've got to get it as fresh from his memory as possible."

Harry's eyes narrowed. His hand left Nigel's back as he rose from slightly aching knees and walked to stand beside Frank, arms crossed and expression dark.

"What seems to be the problem?"

The young Aurors, most likely inexperienced, jumped at the appearance of Harry. He didn't think his dad knew them, but they seemed to have an inkling about him.

"James - James Potter?" the taller, twiggier one asked astonished, staring at Harry, "As in _the_ Deputy Head Auror James Potter?"

Harry, having never heard his dad's full title raised his eyebrows, "Err…no. I'm _Harry _Potter, as in I'm – so – bloody - annoyed at you right now Harry Potter."

If it were even possible the two became doubly nervous. Harry could feel Frank tense slightly with humour next to him. They'd always made a pretty good team at the fight club when they'd had to turn drunks away. Today seemed no different.

"Well, Mr Potter," the shorter, stockier one said, "we - we just need to ask little Nigel some questions about the attack."

Harry's gaze hardened, "That's not possible. Nigel is extremely traumatised at the moment, having nearly been _killed_ by a Daywalker and experiencing an exceptionally powerful burst of magic. You will not be asking him any questions."

"But, the investigation!" the tall one tried feebly, "we need an actual statement…"

Harry's eyes darkened slightly, he could feel his magic slowly building under his skin, "I provided a _completely_ clean memory to Kingsley Shacklebolt. It began at twenty three hundred hours and finished thirty minutes after that. _Everything _needed in the investigation is in that memory. Consider that my statement. You do not need to bother Nigel."

There was a pregnant silence as Frank and Harry stared down the two rookies before they surrendered and sped back down the corridor, their cloaks finally whipping around the far corner.

Frank turned and smiled at him thankfully, clapping him on the back and then turning to his family, finally able to comfort his little boy with Alice. Neville however, was watching Harry's form curiously, before finally getting up and walking towards him. They both seemed to know what the other was thinking and slowly began ambling down the corridor.

"Thanks for doing that," Neville mumbled at the floor, "Those Aurors were out of line."

"Not a problem. I enjoyed it," Harry replied, looking any place but Neville.

"I'm sorry I was suspicious of you last night," Neville blurted out.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect your brother better," Harry responded quietly. They'd come to a stop, and were both admiring the same crack in the floor.

"I'm sorry I never thanked you for saving him last year."

"I'm sorry I even _had_ to save him."

Neville sighed, "I'm sorry I never thanked you for not killing my parents."

Harry glanced at Neville and then returned to observing the ground. He swallowed his pride; If Neville could do it then he definitely could, "I'm sorry for making you think I had killed them."

Neville glanced up and met Harry's gaze, "You didn't have a choice."

Harry released a humourless chortle, "I know. But seeing as we're having this deep and meaningful conversation I thought it needed to be said."

Neville laughed uneasily, "This is awkward."

Harry smiled, "Tell me about it."

"Truce?" Neville requested apprehensively, extending his hand.

"Truce," Harry agreed and shook it.

xxx

Three days in the house was much too long. At least, that's what James thought anyway. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and here he was, useless and sick, sniffling away into a hot chocolate Lily had been kind enough to make for him.

Damien was fast asleep at eleven o'clock in the morning, proving himself worthy of being dubbed 'the quintessential teenager'. James however, had awoken five hours ago to faint screams of delight that emanated from Harry's training grounds. He'd reluctantly pulled himself from bed to see the commotion.

The ruckus merely turned out to be Harry attempting to complete his morning training regime with a hyperactive Nigel determined to copy everything he did. Harry had informed James, between trying to catch his breath after a God-knows-how-far kilometre run and Nigel's small but solid form swinging delightedly off his arm that the little boy had successfully managed to floo over _without_ Frank, Alice or Neville and awoken him at the crack of dawn.

James had merely smiled with swollen eyes and a red nose, secretly glad that Nigel had chosen Harry and not _his_ older body to unintentionally put through boot camp. And anyway, Harry seemed to be enjoying himself. He'd watched as Harry was forced to complete his five trillion daily push-ups with Nigel face down on his back, his little arms grasping around his chest. The three year old laughed hysterically every time "his little pony" (as he'd affectionately named Harry) rhythmically pulsed to the ground and back.

"This - little pony," Harry gasped between push-ups, "is very – tired – at – the moment."

"More, more!" squealed Nigel, bouncing up and down.

Harry groaned and managed to complete one more push-up before collapsing. Nigel however, was full of energy and scooted off Harry then eagerly planted his face and body on the ground in an attempt to imitate him.

"'m I doing it good 'lex?" Nigel asked; his voice muffled from the ground.

"Perfectly," Harry had replied tiredly, equally as muffled.

"Alright there boys?" James had inquired amusedly, clutching his steaming mug.

Harry turned his head to the side and looked up at his dad from the ground, "Don't you have anything better to do that watch me suffer?"

James grinned, "Not really, no."

Harry slowly pulled himself up, and was quickly followed by an overenthusiastic Nigel. The little bundle of energy clung to Harry's hand, his eager face staring up at him while he bounced, strongly resembling a humanoid spring.

"What next 'lex? What next!"

James felt his face split into an even wider grin as he looked into Harry's exhausted face, pieces of grass had attached themselves to his forehead and the cheek he'd turned to the ground to face him. Nigel was now swinging delightedly from Harry's wrist.

"Got a bit of grass there," James commented, continuing to grin.

Harry rolled his eyes and brushed it off with his free hand, "Can you look after Nigel while I have a shower? And maybe floo Frank and Alice? They might be wondering where he is."

James nodded and was about to extract Nigel from Harry and take him inside for breakfast when the fireplace sounded, and not a couple of seconds later Alice came hurrying over to them.

"James, have you seen Ni – Oh!" She smiled widely when she spied her son as he dangled from Harry's arm.

Harry looked up guiltily, "Sorry Alice, he managed to floo over. I should've informed you earlier but it was six o'clock in the morning."

Alice laughed, "Oh no problem Harry, I'm just glad he's safe."

"Don't worry about punishing him," Harry told her, "I've had a long talk to him about it. I think he understands what he did wrong."

"What next 'lex!" Nigel had stopped hanging and was instead standing on Harry's shoe with both feet and hugging his leg, "Kidditch?"

Slowly, a wicked grin spread across Harry's face, "Damy has a Quidditch pitch. You should go ask him."

Nigel's eye widened and he immediately leapt off Harry's boot and scrambled into the house and up the stairs towards Damien's room. Not a second later the three year olds faint voice was able to be heard, coupled with a breathless groan from Damien as Nigel jumped on him.

"Kidditch! Kidditch! Kidditch!"

"So cruel Harry," smiled Alice widely, "And to your own brother nonetheless."

Harry snickered, "He deserved it, sleeping half the day away, honestly…"

Alice laughed, "Well, it's obvious I'm never going to be able to get him home now. Do you mind if I just come back after work and pick him up?"

"Oh that's fine Alice," James agreed, "Lily's just out shopping so I'm sure there'll be enough lunch for him."

"Thanks James and you too Harry," Alice said as she prepared to floo away, "I never knew he knew how to travel."

When Alice left Harry went straight to the bathroom and had a nice long hot shower. That little kid had taken a lot out of him. He inwardly laughed when he imagined the state Damien would be in when he go out.

After he'd dressed Harry walked to the Quidditch pitch and stared up slightly where his brother was holding Nigel in front of him on a broom. Nigel was giggling as Damien allowed him to control the broom for a few minutes. Damien looked down and saw Harry.

"Come and join us!" he called, "We could play catch or something."

Harry shook his head, "I have to sharpen my swords."

Damien rolled his eyes, "They're still perfectly deadly."

"They're blunt," Harry grinned at him.

"Come play 'lex!" Nigel demanded excitedly from the broom.

"See! Even junior here wants you!"

Harry sighed in defeat, "Alright, alright. Let me go get my broom."

As he turned away Harry heard them both cheer and then hi-five each other. He smiled; today was looking like a good day.

xxx

**A/N:** I've got Harry standing here next to me, shirtless and damp from his daily five kilometre swim. He says if you review he'll give you a free snog – or a free machete if you're a straight guy. You know you want it…don't resist the temptation!


End file.
